


fragile connection

by burnt-hearts (AwkwardKjaereste)



Series: Blackwell Siblings [3]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/burnt-hearts
Summary: Version #3 of the Blackwell Siblings.





	fragile connection

Diana takes it well, at least in front of everyone. But after they’ve left, she breaks down, letting Cassie hold her while she cries.

“They are both gone – I didn’t even know them, and now I have no-one left.” The loneliness in her voice breaks Cassie’s heart. She knows the pain of losing a parent – and Diana lost her father, only to have him replaced with a man she – they – never knew.

“You’re wrong. You have me. You’ll always have me, Di.” Maybe, someday the words can mend their hearts. But for now, the sisters just hold each other close.


End file.
